


Выбор Стайлза

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — С самого первого дня в редакции я умоляю тебя писать так, как есть. Не переносить все в сопливо-розовый или сказочный мир. Мне и так хватило того, что нашего парня все именуют не иначе, как Серый Волк, — подытожил редактор Финсток. — Вон, посмотри на работы Хейла. Все по делу. Кратко. Четко. Информативно. А у тебя куча воды и сплошные эмоции.





	Выбор Стайлза

* * * 

— Чувак, не стоит так нервничать, — выставил перед собой руки Стайлз. — Я всего лишь задал тебе вопрос. Ничего преступного, верно? 

Оборотень посмотрел на долговязого паренька и горестно вздохнул. 

— Ты вообще ничего не боишься в этой жизни, Стилински? 

— Воу! Ты знаешь, как меня зовут! Если сейчас сообщишь, что и статьи мои читаешь, то я рухну в обморок, как девица. Так что давай полегче, здоровяк. Как никак мы на крыше. Вдруг падение будет слишком уж долгим. 

Стайлз нервно почесал коротко стриженный затылок и посмотрел на покатые склоны, по которым можно было спикировать к асфальту. 

— Так и не следовало тебе лезть сюда, — рыкнул оборотень. 

— Ладно тебе, Серый Волк. Где ты — там сенсация. Мы почти как Питер Паркер и Человек Паук. Один спасает жизни простых горожан, а второй покорно освещает совершенные подвиги в прессе. Правда Питер и Человек-Паук — это одна и та же личность. У нас с тобой, хвала Стену Ли, все куда проще. Так что будет, как в Титанике — ты прыгнешь, я прыгну. 

Оборотень смотрел на него с улыбкой. Если, конечно, этот зубастый оскал можно было так назвать. 

— Ты понимаешь, что если мы прыгнем, то со мной все будет в порядке, а ты разобьешься в лепешку? 

— Конечно! — согласился Стайлз. — Но тебе не стоит все воспринимать так однозначно и делить на черное и белое. Мир куда шире, цветов больше. Если ты спрыгнешь, то я последую за тобой по лестнице. Я же понимаю, что в случае опасности, ты — девушка на двери, а я замерзший утопленник. Это я не к тому, что ты похож на женщину или вроде того… Вообще не слушай меня и мои отсылки к сопливой мелодраме 90х. Я тут вроде как слежу за тобой. Статья там, информация. Сам понимаешь. Так что иди, Серый Волк, делай, что должен. А твоя верная тень будет где-то рядом. 

— Стайлз, я просто прогуливаюсь. 

— В волчьем обличье? Легкий променад перед сном по крышам? — уточнил паренек, включая режим журналиста. 

— Так проще скакать через здания, не опасаясь быть узнанным. 

— Ясно, понятно, — покивал Стилински, делая пометки в блокнотике. — А, может, хочешь дать интервью? Полноценное там. Чтобы не только моя буйная фантазия рассказывала твою историю. 

Оборотень вспомнил статьи Стайлза и не смог сдержать улыбку. 

— Да, твоя фантазия бьет через край. Чего только стоит интерпретация сказки о Красной шапочке. 

— О! Твой дебют. Я помню. Все были в ужасе и панике. Нужно срочно ловить оборотня, мы все умрем! Это же почти зомби апокалипсис! И никто не заметил, что ты вытаскиваешь людей из пожара. Между прочим, именно моими стараниями умы жителей Нью-Йорка стали менее агрессивными. 

— Верно. И прозвище Серый Волк тоже приклеилось намертво. 

— Ну, у каждого Супермена должно быть супер имя. Чем плох Серый Волк? Или тебя другие оборотни высмеивают? 

— Я не общаюсь с другими оборотнями. 

— А как же стая и все такое? Или это пережитки прошлого? 

— У меня есть стая. Просто нас разбросало по миру. Мы редко встречаемся. 

Стайлз серьезно покивал и сделал кое-какие заметки. 

— А другие? Оборотни там… Ты помогаешь обычным гражданам, сажаешь преступников, снимаешь котят с деревьев. Но бывают ли проблемы с себеподобными? 

— И не только с себеподобными, Стайлз. Просто такие схватки обычно проходят не так открыто. 

— Воу… То есть в городе есть еще какая-то сверхъестественная хрень? А кто еще бывает? Вампиры? Белла Свон? 

Оборотень рассмеялся. 

— Это неважно. 

— Хей, мы должны знать, к чему быть готовыми! Развешивать чеснок и запасаться ультрафиолетовыми лампами? Разводить костры для ведьм? Кто там еще есть? 

— Обычные люди должны жить простой жизнью и не совать свои любопытные курносые носы в паранормальный мир. 

— Не такой уж я и курносый. А лезть куда не просят — моя работа. И я в ней хорош. Очень хорош. Если бы ты только видел, какое я провел расследование с пенсионным мошенничеством! Статья — бомба. 

— Я читал ее, Стайлз. Также, как и весь город. 

Парнишка покраснел. 

— Ты не подумай, это не хвастовство. Я не напрашиваюсь на похвалу! Просто горжусь этим. 

— Мне пора, — произнес оборотень. 

— Оу… Жаль. Хорошо поболтали. Было очень круто. Ты вообще крутой! И это я не только о твоих подвигах, но и о внешнем виде. Серьезно, кому ты продал душу за такой пресс? 

— Наследственное, — улыбнулся тот. — Получается, ты находишь меня привлекательным? 

— Конечно! Ты же ходячий секс. Просто огонище, а не мужик! Повезет твоей девушке. 

— Я гей. 

— В этом нет ничего такого. Я и сам чаще встречаюсь с парнями. Хотя Лидия, это моя подруга со школы, говорит, что дело все в том, что девушки на меня не западают, но это не важно. Главное — быть счастливым. И меня все устраивает. А как у тебя самого на личном фронте? Встречаешься с кем-нибудь? 

— Нет, я свободен. 

— Это потому, что ты боишься, что кто-нибудь узнает о твоей тайне? 

— Потому что я влюблен уже пару лет. 

— Безответно? — сочувственно спросил паренек. 

— Да, он не рассматривает меня в этом смысле. 

— Френдзона — зло. Серьезно, чувак. У меня было так в школе. С Лидией. Потом, правда, отпустило, но ушло на это много-много лет. Так что возьми себя в руки и попробуй замутить с кем-нибудь, кто также свободен и привлекателен. 

— Например, с тобой? 

Стайлз открыл рот, затем закрыл. Впервые за долгие годы он растерялся и не знал, что сказать. 

— У меня на лбу написано, что я одинок? — уточнил он, надувшись. 

— Ты журналист, который пишет эксклюзивные статьи про Серого Волка. Ты сделал себе имя на этом. Загуглить Стайлза Стилински не сложно. Мне даже известно твое настоящее имя. 

Паренек поморщился. 

— Умоляю, только не называй меня так! 

— Договорились, Стайлз. 

— Ну ладно, не буду тебя больше задерживать. Мне еще нужно успеть закончить твое интервью. Спасибо за него, кстати. 

Оборотень хмыкнул. 

— Должен будешь. 

Стилински пожал плечами. 

— Что в моих силах, постараюсь сделать. 

Он помахал рукой и скользнул к выходу, торопясь в редакцию. 

* * * 

— Стайлз, ты серьезно? — спросил его редактор, пробежав глазами статью. 

— Это слова Серого Волка! Честное слово. 

— То есть наш герой-оборотень рассказывал тебе про голубую луну, на которую он воет от тоски и одиночества, о том, что его чуткое и большое сердце скучает по стае и желает создать новую с парнем его мечты? 

— А что тебя не устраивает? Я, конечно, сделал его слова чуть более поэтическими, но смысла-то они не изменили. 

Его собеседник устало закрыл лицо ладонью. 

— С самого первого дня в редакции я умоляю тебя писать так, как есть. Не переносить все в сопливо-розовый или сказочный мир. Мне и так хватило того, что нашего парня все именуют не иначе, как Серый Волк, — подытожил редактор Финсток. — Вон, посмотри на работы Хейла. Все по делу. Кратко. Четко. Информативно. А у тебя куча воды и сплошные эмоции. 

— А вы сами попробуйте взять интервью у героического оборотня на покатой крыше здания. Благодарите, что не свернул себе шею и принес материал. 

— Переделай, Стилински! Расставь адекватные приоритеты. Ты талантливый и яркий человек, твоя харизма подкупает. Но навыков отбрасывать лишнее тебе не хватает. Хейл, помоги ему с корректурой. 

— Х-хорошо, — тихо промолвил тот, глядя в пол. 

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который прятал взгляд за большими, нелепыми очками. 

— Ну, идем, приятель. Устроишь мне мастер-класс от Хейла.

Дерек молча поднялся, взяв статьи, и поплелся в переговорку. Стайлз шел за ним, здороваясь чуть ли не с каждым встречным и обмениваясь шутливыми репликами. Этот парень действительно всем нравился. Добрый, умный, веселый. Несколько шумный, но для журналистов это явно не было проблемой. 

Оказавшись в пустой переговорной, Дерек пропустил Стайлза вперед, предоставляя ему право выбора места. 

— Я, кстати, видел твою последнюю статью о морских судах и перевозке грузов. Серьезно, Дер, это нечто невероятное! Всегда поражаюсь тому, как ты пишешь, — поделился своим мнением Стилински, не задумываясь, плюхнувшись на первое попавшееся место. 

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Хейл, присаживаясь рядом. 

— Ты очень талантливый! Не перестану повторять этого! Мне никогда так не написать. 

— У тебя свои сильные стороны, — обычным тихим, но сильным голосом, отозвался Дерек. — Мне не хватает эмоциональной составляющей, а с юмором я и вовсе не дружу. 

— Да здесь-то все просто. Ты слишком сильно себя сдерживаешь. Словно боишься дать волю чувствам. Или стесняешься. Всегда ходишь в одном и том же безразмерном костюме. Тебе бы одежду обтягивающую, улыбку приветливую и замени уже очки на линзы. 

— Ты еще предложи мне нацепить кожаную куртку, как у того оборотня. 

Стайлз рассмеялся. 

— Не так кардинально, чувак! 

Дерек улыбнулся этим словам, потому что для него эта шутка виделась в несколько ином свете. 

— Давай к твоей статье. 

— Ага. Значит, мой черновик, — Стайлз протянул мятый, заляпанный едой блокнот с пометками, в которых содержались тезисы, — а вот статья, — он всучил текст для публикации. 

Изучив предоставленные материалы под нестихающую трескотню Стайлза, Дерек вскинул брови. 

— Либо то, о чем ты пишешь отсутствует в черновике, либо это плод твоего воображения. Что-то из разряда программы «Давай поженимся» для оборотней. 

— Да ну тебя! Ты просто ничего в этом не смыслишь, чувак. 

— И почему ты его не спросил о том, как стать оборотнем, например? 

Стайлз нахмурился. 

— Все и так знают. Укус в полнолуние. 

— А что, если не укус? Или не обязательно в полнолуние? 

— С чего такое любопытство, Дер? 

— Может, я сам хочу стать оборотнем. Вот мечтаю услышать как, а потом отправиться искать приключений. Или, наоборот, начну вести себя осмотрительно в период опасности. 

— Ты реально хотел бы быть оборотнем? — скептически спросил Стайлз. 

— Чем я хуже Серого Волка? 

Стилински даже не задумывался. 

— Ты зануда. И педант. Потому измучаешь спасенных анализом виктимности их действий и советами, как избежать этого в будущем. 

После этих слов Хейл замкнулся в себе еще сильнее, чем обычно, и молча продолжил изучать материал, делать пометки о том, как его исправить. 

— Я тебя обидел, да? — скуксился Стайлз. — Прости, чувак! Мне следовало думать, что я несу. У меня не было намерения тебя задеть или вроде того. 

— Не стоит. Я все понимаю. 

— Нет, серьезно. Это как-то по-мудацки вышло. Ты же такой ранимый. 

Дерек оторвал взгляд от своих исправлений и посмотрел на паренька сквозь стекла очков. 

— Я зануда. Скучный книжный червь, который предпочитает проводить вечера в обществе потрепанных изданий классики. Мне нравится, когда все лежит на своих местах, и я раздражаюсь, если нарушают правила. Ты верно меня охарактеризовал. Потому тебе не за что извиняться. 

— Конечно же, есть за что! — замахал руками Стайлз. — Я только что ткнул тебя тем, что ты не будешь нравится людям, даже если спасешь им жизнь. А у нас в редакции и так опасаются, что ты в один из дней не выдержишь груза своего одиночества и наложишь на себя руки. Я не хочу быть катализатором подобных событий и… Блядь! Я опять несу какую-то дичь. Прости, чувак! 

— Все хорошо, — еще боле тихим голосом ответил Дерек, которого коробили постоянные извинения Стайлза. 

— Я ж теперь ночью спать не смогу! Буду думать, не сидишь ли ты в ванной, кромсая свои вены. 

— Не беспокойся, если я решу уйти из жизни, то воспользуюсь пистолетом, — выдохнул он. 

Стилински смотрел на Хейла во все глаза. Не мигая. 

— Дер… Это шутка такая? Из серии: привет, я любитель черного юмора. Или… допустимый вариант. План про запас? 

— Не важно, Стайлз. Ты мне никто, и тебя это никак не затрагивает. 

— Еще как затрагивает, если я спровоцировал подобный поступок! 

— Тебя мучает бесполезное чувство вины. Отмахнись от него и живи дальше. Я завтра приду в редакцию живой и здоровый. 

— А вот нихера! Дер, — паренек схватил его за руку, отрывая от внесения правок в статью, — у меня тоже был сложный период в жизни. И не один. Были схожие мысли. Ты сам знаешь. Лидия там, проблемы с вузом и оплатой, самоидентификация, СДВГ, смерть матери. Но моим якорем стал отец. Я нужен был ему. Это единственное, что меня удержало. Тебе следует найти такого же человека. Или он у тебя уже есть? Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? 

Дерек отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Дело в имидже. Надо тебя приодеть, чтобы ты не выглядел, как лук-порей в огромном мешке. Серьезно, когда размер костюма подбирали, где были твои глаза! Сменить очки. Если не на линзы, то хотя бы на другой фасон, который не будет так уродовать твое лицо. Ты похож на мою бабушку, честно, чувак. Еще можно… 

— Я не стану меняться. 

— Из серии: пусть полюбят таким, какой я есть? Уважаю эту позицию. Но тогда и девушку тебе нужно будет искать из таких же. И у нее может быть пунктик, например, на бритье ног. Точнее, отсутствие такой привычки. Тебя устроит девушка, на ногах которой можно сплести косу, как у Рапунцель? 

— Если мне будет с ней интересно, то это не важно, — ухмыляясь ответил Дерек. 

Стайлз хотел было продолжить свою речь, когда увидел выражение лица Хейла. И что-то такое было в его глазах, что вызвало в парне подозрения. 

— Это ты меня сейчас так дразнишь, да? Стоп! Я понял. Это твое чувство юмора! Ты, оказывается, шутишь! Только делаешь это так тонко, что не ясно — на полном серьезе ты говоришь или нет! — выпалил свою теорию Стайлз, переосмысливая весь предыдущий диалог. — Да вы сложнее, чем кажетесь на первый взгляд, мистер Хейл. 

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на этого шумного парня с вечной улыбкой и всегда только хорошим настроением. 

— Я закончил с твоей статьей. Внеси правки согласно рекомендациям, если сочтешь нужным, — произнес он совсем не то, о чем думал. 

— Спасибо, я гляну, — неумело солгал Стайлз. Оба понимали, что он насядет на Финстока и не слезет, пока тот не опубликует статью в том виде, в котором ее хочет видеть Стилински. 

Дерек кивнул и поднялся, направляясь к выходу. Стайлз же поймал его за руку и посмотрел в глаза. 

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь? 

— Что? — переспросил Хейл, чувствуя себя так, словно ему заехали по роже табуреткой. 

— Говорю, давай проведем вечер вместе. Я же должен как-то убедиться, что ты не хранишь под подушкой заряженный пистолет, размышляя перед сном о том, настал ли его звездный час или стоит еще подождать. 

— Вообще-то я храню его под кроватью, — ответил Дерек. — Мне расценивать это, как желание напроситься ко мне в гости? 

Стайлз присвистнул. Последний вопрос был сформулирован так, что его можно было трактовать по-разному. 

— Серьезно, чувак, как ты это делаешь? 

— Что именно? — уточнил Хейл. 

— Я не понимаю, когда ты шутишь, а когда говоришь правду, — ответил Стилински, поднимаясь и отпуская руку собеседника. — Изначально я хотел сходить в бар, надраться и познакомиться с какими-нибудь цыпочками. Но ты перевел все в такой формат, будто я желаю залезть тебе в штаны, а учитывая слова о пистолете, я теперь и сам хочу напроситься к тебе домой и проверить, как обстоят дела под кроватью. 

Дерек оставался все таким же скупым на внешние эмоции и говорил ровным, тихим тоном. 

— Твое приглашение звучало как предложение свидания. Что касается моей спальни, то ты понимаешь, что я перепрячу пистолет к твоему приходу, если действительно храню его там? 

Стайлз просто не знал, как воспринимать этого парня. Приглашение на свидание? Оно реально так прозвучало, или Дерек в очередной раз его троллит? 

— Охренеть! Твою мать! Дерек, чертяга! Я теперь окончательно запутался и ничего не понимаю! Ты правда хранишь дома пистолет или стебешься надо мной? И это приглашение. Я ведь приду шмонать твою квартиру и начну именно со спальни. 

— Теперь ты в том же положении, в котором находится каждый человек, который имеет честь общаться с тобой. Ты говоришь так быстро и активно, что ключевая мысль теряется спустя несколько предложений. Что касается обыска моей квартиры: спасибо за предупреждение. Я заблаговременно унесу оттуда все компрометирующее. 

Стайлз был обескуражен. Потому что… серьезно? Это вот Дерек Хейл? Он всегда воспринимал его как замкнутого, робкого зануду. А, оказалось, у этого чувака слишком тонкое чувство юмора. Если не знать, где искать, то и не заметишь, что над тобой насмехаются. 

Это открытие ему понравилось. 

— Чувак… У меня теперь только один вопрос: почему мы с тобой раньше не общались? Я никогда не замечал и даже не задумывался, насколько ты уникальный. 

— Потому что я — серая мышь, неприметный и тихий. С костюмчиком не по размеру. 

Стайлз смотрел на Дерека и молчал. Они толком не пересекались. Хейл казался слишком скучным, с таким не повеселиться. Потому Стайлз обходил его стороной. И отрицать того, что Дерек ведет себя, как серая и неприметная мышь, было нельзя. Вот только теперь Стилински понял одну простую истину — он судил книгу по обложке. На деле же Дерек интриговал. Очень. 

— Предлагаю начать с тест-драйва. Возможно, мы не поладим, да и шмонать квартиру друга — это правильно. А вот малознакомого коллеги — как минимум стремно. Ты, я, вечер, бар. Идет? — предложил Стайлз. 

— Пришли мне точный адрес и время в сообщении, — тихо произнес Хейл, покидая переговорку. 

Стайлз хмыкнул. Этот человек был ему интересен. Хотелось его понять и разгадать. Чтобы все двоякие фразы не сбивали с толку. А еще нужно было достать Финстока до печенок, чтобы его статью о Сером Волке опубликовали в том виде, в котором ее хотел видеть Стилински. 

Взгляд паренька мазнул по исправлениям Хейла. Все правильно, все аккуратно, все по полочкам. Но теперь он смотрел на эти правки не так, как обычный коллега. Он искал в них что-то завуалированное. Двоякое. Дерек не смог бы пройти мимо такой темы, как супергерой на выданье. И Стайлз оказался прав. Он нашел это в блокноте со своими тезисами. Напротив слова «френдзона» была пометка «male Л.М.». Причем написано было не привычным четким и разборчивым почерком Дерека. Это больше походило на роспись ручки. Но Стилински прекрасно понял намек. Мужская версия Лидии Мартин. Вся редакция знала о его многолетней безответной любви. 

— Вот засранец! — восторженно воскликнул Стайлз. 

Да, люди все еще умели удивлять. Даже после пары лет совместной работы.

* * * 

— Твою мать, — прорычал оборотень своим раскатистый голосом. 

— Упс… Прости, чувак. Ты же не сдохнешь, да? Не хотелось бы, чтобы великий герой Нью-Йорка почил от пули, которую он схлопотал по вине жалкого журналюги. Волчара, скажи хоть что-нибудь! — попросил Стайлз, осматривая раненого. 

Тот выпустил воздух сквозь зубы и ответил: 

— У меня ускоренная регенерация. Это чертовски больно, но не смертельно. 

— Отлично! Блядь, я счастлив, как малолетка, ставшая королевой бала. Не потому, что меня, как принцессу из башни, спас крутой секси-чувак из мокрых снов современных подростков, а потому, что ты жив-здоров. Я бы не вынес, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось! Не потому, что ты спасаешь всех подряд, хотя и это тоже. Просто не хочу, чтобы… 

— Стайлз, заткнись! — рыкнул он. 

— Без проблем, — сдался паренек, высматривая, как преступников вяжут копы. 

— Очуметь! Как ты только смог упрыгать на такое расстояние будучи раненным, да еще и со мной под мышкой! 

— Похоже, говорить — это твоя физическая потребность. 

— Конечно! У меня СДВГ. Я вообще активный чувак. 

— Верю, — хмыкнул оборотень, приподнимая края футболки и изучая зарубцевавшиеся следы пулевого отверстия. 

— Ох ты ж черт! Предупреждать надо! Ты, конечно, супергорячий мужик, но не стоит мне демонстрировать товар лицом! Лучше применяй свой шарм на ком-нибудь другом. 

Серый Волк хмыкнул. 

— Если Питера Паркера влечет к Человеку-Пауку, то как это называется? Селфцест? 

Стайлз вновь лишился дара речи. 

— Охренеть! Я чувствую себя женщиной-кошкой из «Бэтмен Возвращается» Тима Бертона. Знаешь, когда ее неожиданно крутило одновременно от двух мужчин. Вот и у меня также. Один горячий супергерой и подставляется за меня под пули, а второй… Хотя это и не важно. Я же Стайлз Стилински! Один из вас скажет: чувак, мы же просто друзья, и отправит меня во френдзону, а второй заявит, что это был всего лишь секс. Вся правда жизни несчастного журналиста в двух словах. 

Оборотень как-то странно посмотрел на него, но ничего уточнять не стал. 

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз, перехватив его взгляд. — Я несу всякую пургу? О, да. Так и есть. Это мое нормальное состояние, не обращай внимания. Стресс, адреналин, СДВГ. 

— Просто возьми себя в руки. Иди домой и порелаксируй вместе с Бэтменом Тима Бертона. Или Криса Нолана. Или с Человеком-Пауком. 

— Остановись, умоляю! Когда ты произносишь это все своим раскатистым голосом с легкой хрипотцой, мне кажется я вот-вот спущу в штаны. Блядь! Я сказал это вслух, да? Пожалуйста, пусть окажется, что не говорил! 

— Не говорил, Стайлз, не говорил. Успокойся. 

Оборотень поднялся. Стилински последовал его примеру. 

— Еще раз большое спасибо за спасение моей жалкой жизни! Благодаря тебе я и дальше смогу заботиться об отце и писать статьи, от которых Финстока вот-вот хватит апоплексический удар. 

— Будь аккуратнее и не подставляйся под пули, — произнес Серый Волк, убегая прочь. 

Стайлз вяло поплелся домой, все еще на нервах из-за того, что его жизнь едва не оборвалась в случайной перестрелке. 

* * * 

Приняв душ и переодевшись, он позвонил Дереку, с которым договаривался встретиться вечером. 

— Стайлз, — произнес он вместо приветствия. И замолчал. Такой вот способ отвечать по телефону. 

— Чувак, я хотел по поводу сегодняшнего уточнить кое-что. 

— Все отменяется? — спокойно спросил Хейл. 

— С чего такие мысли? — насупился Стилински. 

— Я слышал, что у твоей двоюродной бабушки по материнской линии, Эстер, кажется, какие-то проблемы, и ты подумываешь навестить ее. А еще у меня есть телевизор и глаза. Имел честь лично любоваться, как ты бежишь навстречу смерти. Жаль, Серый Волк помешал. Я начинаю сомневаться для чего ты хочешь найти мой пистолет: удержать меня от суицида или оборвать свои собственные страдания? 

— Твою мать, Хейл! Я даже загрузился сначала. Какая еще двоюродная бабушка? Потом даже вспомнил, что отец мне о какой-то старушке Эстер рассказывал. Подумал, что забыл о чем-то. Ну ты и задница! 

— Возможно, Эстер не такая уж и старушка. 

— Так. Все. Стоп. Давай лучше вернемся к делу. Сегодня вечером все в силе? 

— Я полагал, что ты звонишь, чтобы отменить встречу. 

— Шутишь что ли? Я мечтаю услышать о подробностях жизни не совсем старушки Эстер, а также о том, куда ты решил перепрятать компромат из дома. 

— До встречи, Стайлз, — спокойно произнес Дерек. Его тембр всегда оставался ровным. Но Стилински был готов поклясться, что тот улыбается. Едва заметно, одними уголками губ, но улыбается. 

* * * 

Стайлз опоздал. Он всегда опаздывал. Минут на двадцать минимум. Зато Хейл отличался педантичностью. Потому каждый раз приходил вовремя. Даже если однажды случится апокалипсис и мир начнет осыпаться в черную бездну, Дерек все равно явится на назначенную ему встречу минута в минуту. 

— Привет, чувак. Прости за опоздание. 

— Я был уверен, что ты не придешь вовремя. 

— Что? 

— Ты бы не успел в любом случае. 

— Почему же? 

— Мы работаем вместе уже два года. 

— И? 

— Ты вечно опаздываешь. Всегда. 

— Ой, да пошел ты — проворчал Стайлз, устраиваясь на диванчике напротив Дерека и подзывая официанта. 

Они сделали заказ, после чего начали обсуждать рабочие моменты. Когда тема себя исчерпала, все скатилось к странноватому, беспрерывному монологу. Стайлз в принципе мог болтать на любую тему. Долго и пространно. Дерек отмалчивался, иногда что-то мычал в ответ. Беседа не клеилась. Стайлз пытался задавать вопросы, но получал на них односложные и не конкретные ответы. Почему-то Хейл не шутил. Создавалось впечатление, что его что-то бесит. И так как за столиком было всего два человека, ответ был очевиден. 

— Если я тебя так раздражаю, зачем ты пошел со мной в ресторан? 

— Что? — переспросил Дерек, словно отвлекся на что-то и только сейчас вспомнил о существовании Стайлза. Как мило. 

— Спрашиваю, на кой ты поперся со мной тусить, если на дух меня не выносишь? 

— С чего ты это взял? — нахмурился Хейл. 

— Сам подумай, — проворчал Стилински, делая глоток какого-то новомодного коктейля, который он должен был попробовать. Потому что мало ли что пригодится в профессии. 

— Я хорошо к тебе отношусь, чувак, — произнес после небольшой паузы Дерек с едва заметной улыбкой, которая проявлялась в чуть приподнятых уголках губ. 

Стайлз поперхнулся, услышав подобное обращение в свой адрес. А ведь когда они только познакомились, Дерек неоднократно просил не называть его чуваком. И тут неожиданно сам использует это слово? 

— Хм… Ладно. Буду думать, что у тебя что-то случилось. 

— Верно. Например, увидел чудовищную сцену по телевизору. Или услышал что-то неприятное помимо собственной воли. 

— Или неожиданно понял, что Эстер, хоть и за сорок, но вполне себе ягодка, которая украла твое каменное сердце? Так и вижу, как вы сидите вдвоем в креслах качалках и читаете книги в абсолютной тишине. Вау. Не жизнь, а мечта Дерека Хейла. Мне даже не придется цеплять красоток, чтобы познакомить их с тобой. 

Дерек вопросительно поднял правую бровь. 

— Ты собрался цеплять красоток для меня? 

— Верно, приятель. Не благодари. 

— Вообще-то, у меня скорее появилось желание приложить тебя как следует о что-нибудь тяжелое. Но твой вариант тоже, в сущности, не плох. Не видать тебе моих благодарностей, Стилински. 

— Приложить обо что-то? Чем я провинился, чувак? 

Дерек долгим и внимательным взглядом изучал Стайлза, после чего слегка качнул головой в сторону, указывая направление. 

— Вон там сидит парочка цыпочек. Уверен, их легко будет склеить. Только мазни по ним взглядом, и они сами придут. 

Стайлз машинально посмотрел в указанном направлении, где сидела рыжая и блондинка. Обе улыбнулись ему. Парень на автомате вернул улыбку и вновь обратился к Дереку: 

— У меня ощущение, что ты играешь со мной. Вот только я никак не могу понять правил и сути этой игры. 

— Какое тонкое сравнение, — произнес привычно тихим голосом Хейл, оборачиваясь. 

Словно по команде, в этот момент перед столиком появились те самые девушки, на которых смотрел Стайлз. 

— Привет, — проговорила блондинка. 

— Хей, — ответил Стилински. 

— Не будете возражать, если мы присоединимся? 

— Эм… Дер, что скажешь? 

В ответ на этот вопрос Хейл окинул внимательным, очень медленным взглядом обеих дам. В старые-добрые времена за такое леди могла влепить пощечину джентльмену. Но девушки лишь недовольно отвернулись от него. Их целью был Стайлз. 

— Как я могу отказать кому-то, у кого такой хороший вкус, — произнес Дерек. — Это ведь Дольче? 

— О! Вы знаток, — девица расслабилась, посчитав, что Хейл оценивал их гардероб и таращился на дорогущие аксессуары. 

Стайлз хмурился, не улавливая подтекста, который Дерек вкладывал в свои слова. А он был. И явно не относился к модным тенденциям. 

Когда барышни устроились, то блондинка решила их представить: 

— Меня зовут Карла, а это Шайни. 

Рыжая девушка робко улыбнулась и потупила взгляд. 

— Это Мечислав, а меня зовут Дерек, — улыбнулся ей в ответ Хейл, переводя взгляд на Стайлза, который шептал одними губами слово «Предатель». 

— А вот и нет! Нас не проведешь! — вскинула указательный пальчик Карла. — Мы знаем, что это Стайлз Стилински. Его сегодня по тв показывали. Да и имя это… Мечислав… захочешь — не придумаешь. Никто бы не стал так называть ребенка. 

Дерек пожал плечами. 

— Имя, конечно, не распространенное, но мне оно кажется… занятным. В нем есть определенный шарм. 

Стайлз второй раз за вечер поперхнулся своим напитком, откашлялся и пылко заговорил, начисто забыв про подсевших к ним девушек. 

— Ты ошибаешься, чувак! Это самое идиотское, глупое, дурацкое, странное, не от мира сего имя, которое только может существовать на этой планете! И где бы ты ни был, с кем бы ты не общался, никогда тебе не встретить никого, кто согласился бы откликаться на это! 

Дерек пожал плечами. 

— Мне кажется такое необычное имя было бы под стать его необычному владельцу, — проговорил он все также тихо и вкрадчиво, наблюдая за реакцией Стилински, который покраснел и собирался уже ринуться в дальнейшие споры, когда Хейл закончил свою мысль, — но мы ведь не знаем ни одного Мечислава, верно, Стайлз? 

Тот недоуменно смотрел на Дерека. Странно и как-то придирчиво. 

— А я вот полностью согласна со Стайлзом! Имя идиотское. Не понимаю, зачем вы его так представили, — поделилась мыслями Карла. 

Шайни же помалкивала, вертя в руках телефон. Девушка смущалась от такого общества и не знала, как себя вести. 

— Это был небольшой эксперимент, — ответил блондинке Дерек, по-прежнему в упор глядя на Стилински. 

— И что же за эксперимент? — спросил тот. 

— Обсудим на работе. К чему загружать мозги во время веселья, верно? 

— Вы тоже работаете в издательстве? — оживилась Карла. 

— Не просто работаю. Я его совладелец. 

— Да ладно? — протянула девушка. 

— Он врет, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Не слушайте этого человека. И вообще не верьте не единому его слову! Даже детектор лжи не смог бы его раскусить. 

Хейл поправил очки, слегка спустив их на переносицу и поверх них изучая Стайлза. 

— Если ты чего-то обо мне не знаешь, это не значит, что я лгу. Но куда сильнее меня интересует, почему ты злишься. 

— Потому что ты меня бесишь! — пылко всплеснув руками заявил Стайлз. — Просто нереально бесишь! От общения с тобой такое ощущение складывается, что ты постоянно водишь меня за нос и ржешь над бедным тупым парнишкой. Я пытаюсь понять хоть что-нибудь из этой мешанины, но все без толку. 

Дерек откинулся на спинку своего диванчика, поправляя очки и ответил: 

— Тебе не обязательно пытаться вникнуть в суть всего происходящего. 

— Это, знаешь ли, невыполнимая задача. Особенно, когда ты так меня бесишь. 

Карла игриво коснулась плеча Стайлза и произнесла: 

— Если он вывел тебя из равновесия, то я могу тебя успокоить. 

Стилински кокетливо улыбнулся ей. Иначе он просто не умел. 

— Спасибо за предложение, Карла. Я рассмотрю этот вариант. 

Хейл достал свой бумажник и небрежно бросил на стол купюру. 

— Раз уж все так складывается, я, пожалуй, пойду. 

— Как складывается, Дерек? — яростно спросил Стайлз. 

— Ты бесишься от каждого моего слова. Я тебя злю и вызываю негатив. Карла предложила тебя успокоить и подбодрить. Чтобы ее усилия не пропали даром, следует убрать раздражитель. Приятного вечера, Стайлз, — ответил он, поднимаясь и покидая ресторан. 

Стилински ошарашенно смотрел на широкую спину Хейла, который носил все тот же отвратительный, безразмерный костюм не по фигуре. Дерек сложный. Такой педантичный, правильный, себе на уме. Дерек, которого ему, Стайлзу, невозможно было понять. Практически нереально.

* * * 

— Серый Волк? — удивился Стилински, таращась на оборотня. 

— Привет, — хмыкнул тот. 

— Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть ночью в редакции. Как ты сюда пробрался? — спросил паренек. — Надеюсь, ты заявился не для того, чтобы воровать мои крекеры. 

В ответ на это, оборотень демонстративно взял один из них со стола Стайлза и закинул себе в пасть. 

— Чувак, ты должен налегать на мясо с кровью, а не объедать бедолагу журналиста. 

— Который сделал себе имя на статьях обо мне и неплохо на этом зарабатывает? 

— Туше, Волчара. Хотя в свою защиту скажу, что теперь у меня есть определенная репутация, и я могу писать на другие темы тоже. 

— Поэтому ты ночью торчишь в редакции и так паршиво выглядишь? 

Стайлз закатил глаза, направляясь к своему рабочему месту. 

— Когда крутой и горячий парень говорит мне, что я выгляжу, как кусок дерьма, это бьет по самооценке. 

— Твою самооценку возможно пошатнуть? — скептически спросил оборотень, наблюдая, как тот запихивает в рот крекер и запивает его черным кофе. 

— У меня полно своих комплексов, проблем и тараканов. 

— А со стороны так не кажется, — поделился впечатлением Серый Волк. 

— Я стараюсь не грузить окружающих своими заморочками, — пробормотал Стайлз, делая очередной глоток кофе. Его ломило и клонило в сон, но нужно было успеть закончить статью до утра. 

— И с кем же ты делишься наболевшим? 

— Что? 

— Ты же кому-то рассказываешь о том, что тебя тревожит или огорчает? 

— Волчара, это становится похожим на сеанс психоанализа. Я, конечно, отличный материал, но как-то нет желания взваливать свое бремя на того, кто спасает чужие задницы от реальных проблем и ведет супергеройский образ жизни. На твоем фоне все мои трудности кажутся чем-то несущественным. 

— Это потому, что ты смотришь на меня через призму защитника города. На деле я обычный человек. 

— Обычный человек, повысивший рейтинги оборотням, и заодно ставший героем. Ты сажаешь преступников, помогаешь людям. 

— То же самое можно сказать о любом копе или пожарнике. Но когда они снимают форму, то становятся такими же, как и все вокруг. 

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Поверь сыну шерифа, — возразил Стайлз. — Даже после службы, коп остается копом. 

Оборотень пожал плечами. 

— Каждая профессия накладывает свой отпечаток. 

На это возразить было нечего. Стилински посмотрел долгим взглядом на своего собеседника, после чего спросил: 

— Это был намек, да? Я должен смотреть на тебя шире. Видеть не только супергероя или самого горячего мужчину года? 

Серый Волк рассмеялся, после чего пояснил: 

— Я в первую очередь говорил о тебе. 

— Мне нужно быть меньше журналистом? 

— Тебе нужно быть меньше Стайлзом. Ты не обязан всех веселить и быть постоянно в отличном расположении духа. Если у тебя есть проблемы, то о них стоит рассказать. 

— А, так мы продолжаем урок глубинного анализа Стайлза Стилински. Ты ошибаешься, чувак. Я — это я. Такой, какой есть. И если мне грустно или, например, паршиво, то я говорю об этом. Всегда. 

Оборотень прищурился. 

— И как же ты говоришь об этом? 

Паренек пожал плечами. 

— Так же, как и все, я думаю. 

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты выставляешь это в смешном свете. Изображаешь из себя клоуна, и все вокруг смеются над твоими проблемами. 

— Что в этом плохого? — удивился Стайлз. 

— Эмоции следует выражать такими, какие они есть. В чистом виде. 

— Так я тоже делаю. Вот недавно ходил с одним коллегой в ресторан. Он взбесил меня так, что если бы я был Брюсом Беннером, то Халк разгромил бы Нью-Йорк. 

— И как часто ты позволяешь себе проявить эти эмоции? Как часто снимаешь свою маску, а, Стайлз? 

Парнишка поднялся с места, едва не опрокинув свой кофе. 

— Ты за этим приперся? Прочитать мне нотации о том, как нужно жить? Поковыряться где-то внутри? 

— Я не пытаюсь читать тебе нотации, Стайлз. Считай это дружеским советом. От того, кто постоянно носит маску и прикидывается кем-то другим. Я знаю, как это тяжело. Что бы ты сейчас ни сказал, как бы ни отнекивался, я чувствую то же самое. И если у меня нет выбора, то ты можешь поступать так, как хочешь. 

— Я понимаю твои благие намерения, — заметно успокоился Стилински, — но у меня все в порядке. 

— Брехня, — фыркнул Серый Волк. 

— Что? 

— Брехня, говорю. Стайлз, оборотни — это не просто люди, которые воют на луну по ночам и имеют клыки и когти. У нас острое зрение. В темноте я вижу заметно лучше человека. У меня тонкий слух. Если бы на том конце комнаты стояла парочка девушек и обсуждала тебя, я бы это слышал. У нас тонкое обоняние. Я могу найти человека по его запаху. И основываясь на всем этом, оборотни слышат звук биения чужих сердец, поэтому всегда знают, когда им лгут. Эмоции человека также имеют запахи. Тебе не обмануть меня, Стайлз. Я сказал все это… Потому что подумал, что никто другой не сделает этого. Ты слишком хороший лжец. 

— То есть ты вынюхивал меня через половину города, чтобы заявиться в редакцию во имя спасения моей несчастной души, Серый Волк? Ты теперь еще и пастором подрабатываешь? Спасаем тела весь последний год, а теперь — новый стартап! Не пропустите! Воюем за праведность и чистоту ваших сердец и помыслов под лозунгом «Утрись, Люцифер!». 

— Стайлз, успокойся. 

— А иначе что? Нарычишь на меня? Что ты можешь мне сделать, Серый Волк? 

— Это не угроза. Беспокойство. 

— Беспокойство? — Стайлз улыбнулся. — А что если это подкат? Читал мою последнюю статью о тебе? Одинокий оборотень желает выбраться из френдзоны. А тут его вечно преследует одинокий журналист с кучей проблем, которые может почуять лишь оборотень. 

— Ты ошибаешься, если полагаешь, что я единственный, кто замечает твои трудности. 

— Чувак, это бесполезный разговор. Из пустого в порожнее. А мне нужно еще статью дописать и в идеале вздремнуть хотя бы пару часов до начала рабочего дня. Так что проваливай. Спасибо, конечно, что схлопотал за меня пулю. Я тебе очень благодарен и все дела. Но это не «Маленький Принц». Ты не обязан быть за меня в ответе. Так что просто расслабься и возвращайся к своей обычной жизни. 

Оборотень посмотрел на него долгим, хмурый взглядом, после чего развернулся и ушел. А Стайлз сделал вид, что активно занят материалом для публикации, хотя на самом деле он лихорадочно анализировал все последние события своей жизни. 

* * * 

— Привет, — поздоровался Стилински. 

Дерек Хейл оторвал свой взгляд от монитора и вопросительно посмотрел на парня. 

— Что-то по работе? — уточнил он. 

— Нет, хочу еще как-нибудь провести с тобой время в неформальной обстановке. 

Дерек чуть склонил голову. 

— Мы ходили в ресторан неделю назад. С тех пор, ты даже не смотрел в мою сторону. 

Стайлз фыркнул. 

— Это потому, что ты динамщик! Свалил, оставив меня с двумя дамами. Я, между прочим, хотел тебя с цыпочкой познакомить. 

— Я не просил об этом. 

— Потому так активно согласился на то, чтобы они к нам подсели? И эти твои взгляды, которые ты пытался свалить на Дольче. 

Дерек улыбнулся. Хитро так. 

— Считай, я был твоим вторым пилотом. 

Стилински прищурился. 

— Почему у меня опять такое ощущение, будто ты думаешь об одном, а говоришь совсем другое? 

Хейл смотрел на Стайлза. Смотрел и молчал. А потом спросил: 

— Ты занят в четверг? 

— Почему именно четверг? Пятница и уик-энд — лучшее время, чтобы напиться и гудеть всю ночь напролет. Но в целом да, никаких планов. После работы — я вольная пташка. 

Дерек взял ручку и стикер, на которых написал адрес, после чего протянул бумажку парню. 

— Пояснения будут? — уточнил Стилински. 

— Приглашаю тебя в гости. 

— Вот так сразу? И я смогу поискать пистолет? 

— Верно. 

На том они и порешили. Вот только в четверг, когда все начали поздравлять Дерека с днем рождения, Стайлз застонал. Он оттащил именинника и спросил: 

— Серьезно? Чувак, почему ты не предупредил? Я не купил ни подарка, ничего. 

— Это неважно, Стайлз. Просто приходи и все. 

— Для тебя может и не важно. А я, между прочим, люблю делать подарки. И вообще, — парень всплеснул руками, словно это что-то объясняло. 

— Значит, ты не придешь? — уточнил Хейл. 

— Вот еще! Конечно, приду! Я же обещал! 

— Тогда до вечера, — бросил Дерек, возвращаясь на рабочее место. 

В этом был он весь. Четко, по делу, без лишних эмоций. Стайлз издал звук раненого вепря или вроде того. Потому что Хейл был невыносим.

* * * 

В этот день Стайлз ушел с работы пораньше, чтобы выбрать Дереку подарок. Когда он выходил из торгового центра, чтобы отправиться к имениннику, то увидел прислонившуюся к своей машине фигуру. 

— Ничего себе! Серый Волк на парковке! Здесь намечается заварушка? 

— Нет, просто хотел увидеться с тобой. С того разговора в редакции как-то все не удавалось пересечься. 

Стайлз присвистнул. 

— Ты считаешь меня другом или кем-то вроде? Учитывая то, что ты постоянно печешься обо мне и моем спокойствии. 

— А что если это интерес другого рода? 

— В смысле? 

— Сердечный ритм и все такое, Стайлз. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. 

— И что? Позовешь меня на свидание и будешь весь вечер ходить с волчьей мордой? Или откроешь тайну своей личности? 

Оборотень пожал плечами. 

— Первые свидания могут быть не в таких уж людных местах. 

— Ага, или на комикконе, где ты сможешь нарядиться в костюм Человека-Паука. 

— Тоже вариант, — согласился Серый Волк, отлепляясь от машины. — Ты ведь сам говорил, что я ходячий огонь, секс и все такое. 

Стайлз закусил губу и с какой-то обидой посмотрел на оборотня. 

— А как же твоя френдзона? Почему именно сейчас, чувак? Блин. Это несправедливо. 

— В чем проблема? 

— В Селине Кайл, Волчара. В ней, родненькой. Бэтмен Возвращается, помнишь? Ты горяч, как адское пекло. Но я вроде как… Ну, пока не уверен, но запал кое на кого. 

Во взгляде оборотня мелькнуло разочарование. 

— Честно! Хотя ты и так слышишь ритм моего сердца. Если бы ты предложил это еще месяц назад — я был бы самым счастливым парнем на планете! Потому что ты не представляешь, как я тобой восхищаюсь и каким привлекательным считаю. 

— Мое волчье лицо? 

— Я о фигуре, чувак. Этот разворот плеч, эти сильные руки… Страшно представить тебя без одежды. Потому что я умру нахрен! 

— Я все понял, Стайлз. Что ж… и давно ты встретился с любовью своей жизни? 

— Это сложно назвать любовью. Чувство пока только зарождается, так что мне сложно загнать его в какие-то рамки. 

— Говорят же, джентльмены предпочитают блондинок. Не повезло мне родиться темноволосым. 

— Волчара, да ты шутишь! Вот уж не ожидал. Хотя я всегда тяготел именно к брюнетам. С другой стороны, ты попытался выйти за пределы френдзоны, попытался назначить свидание другому человеку — это круто! Начало положено. 

Оборотень кивнул. И между ними повисла напряженная пауза, которую Стайлз тут же поспешил заполнить: 

— Зато в следующий раз у тебя будет причина не прикрывать меня от пули. Не то, чтобы я считал тебя мелочным и думал, что ты так поступишь в отместку. Скорее просто шучу. Ой, черт! Дерек убьет меня за опоздание! Он та еще педантичная задница. Прости, чувак, опаздываю на свидание. 

Серый Волк кивнул и собирался уйти, когда вдруг обернулся и уточнил: 

— Свидание? 

— Ну, да. С парнем, который мне понравился. И не важно, что мы знакомы уже пару лет. Или тебя удивил его пол? Я же говорил, что играю за обе команды. Так что… 

Оборотень хмыкнул. 

— Точно. Приятного вечера, — произнес он, покидая парковку. 

* * * 

Дерек открыл дверь, пропуская Стайлза. 

— Молчи! Вот просто ни слова! Я знаю, что опоздал. И нет мне прощения. И с дисциплиной непорядок. Зато я успел взять тебе подарок. И еще… — Стилински нагло сгрудил свои сумки на ближайшую тумбу, продолжая тараторить, а затем обернулся, посмотрел на Хейла, и выпалил, как на духу: — Мать честная! Пресвятая дева Мария! Божечки и Господи! Кто ты? Что ты сделал с Дереком? 

Хейл осмотрел себя. Черные джинсы по размеру, серая обтягивающая майка, а еще он снял очки. 

— Ты же сам просил, чтобы я использовал линзы. 

— Дело не только в них! Твою мать! Я только что имел честь наблюдать превращение гадкого утенка в прекрасного лебедя. Чувак! А если бы я здесь сдох от неожиданности? Так нельзя. 

— Выходит, тебе не нравится? Или, наоборот, слишком нравится? 

Стайлз нервно сглотнул и открыл рот, чтобы многословно и подробно ответить. Но вместо этого неопределенно взмахнул руками и притянул Дерека для поцелуя. Смысл сотрясать воздух, когда можно использовать язык более приятным образом. 

Отстранившись, он хрипловато спросил у Хейла: 

— Такой ответ устроит? 

Дерек самодовольно расплылся в улыбке. 

— Всегда любил наглядные примеры. Что дальше? Ужин, вручение подарков, пойдешь проверять мою спальню на наличие огнестрельного оружия? 

— Я едва успел переступить порог твоего дома, а ты уже тащишь меня в спальню? 

Хейл расплылся в какой-то явно издевательской улыбке и тихо, медленно проговорил: 

— Ты же не рассчитываешь вот так запросто забраться ко мне в постель, чувак? 

У Стайлза, казалось, челюсть отвалилась и упругим мячиком поскакала по полу. 

— Даже не знаю, что меня больше удивило. То, что ты снова использовал слово «чувак» или основной посыл этой фразы. Ты реально хочешь повременить? 

— Это с натяжкой можно назвать вторым свиданием. Слишком рано переходить на новый уровень. 

— Да иди ты! Дерек, мать твою, Хейл, ты сейчас серьезно? Ты педант до мозга костей даже в вопросах того, на каком свидании можно пустить парня дальше третьей базы? Мы, черт подери, знакомы уже два года, если не больше! 

— И за эти пару лет ты не запомнил, когда у меня день рождения, ты практически ничего обо мне не знаешь. Ты даже цвет моих глаз едва ли сможешь назвать. 

Стайлз внимательно всмотрелся в парня напротив, запоминая оттенок его радужки. 

— Ладно, с Днем рождения я облажался. Но у меня память на даты ни к черту. И раз уж мы затронули эту тему. Три свидания, да? И это второе. Ничего не путаю? 

Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, после чего произнес: 

— Пара месяцев, Стайлз. Не раньше. 

— Что? Да ты издеваешься? Демонстрируешь мне свое по-настоящему сногсшибательное тело, а потом заявляешь, что не видать мне к нему доступа еще целых шестьдесят дней? Дерек, ты слышишь эту цифру? Шестьдесят дней… Я умру. 

В этот момент Хейл не выдержал и рассмеялся. Громко, чуть хрипло. 

— Это что, ты опять меня развел? Ну, ты и сволочь! — насупился Стайлз. 

— Поэтому ты на меня и запал, — подмигнул Дерек. — Время вручения подарков? 

Стилински указал на тумбу, на которой оставил свои покупки. Хейл посмотрел на шоколадный торт. Его любимый шоколадный торт. Та самая марка, тот самый производитель. Стало как-то тепло на душе от того, что Стайлз все же помнил кое-что о его предпочтениях. А затем Дерек взялся распаковывать сверток. В нем лежала синяя майка с символом супермена на груди, к вороту была прикреплена записка «Угадал?». 

Хейл посмотрел на паренька и, улыбнувшись, ответил: 

— Угадал. 

* * * 

— Дерек, черт бы тебя побрал, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Ты нервничаешь за нас обоих, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Хейл. — Думаю, когда ты знакомился с моей семьей, то волновался куда меньше. 

Стайлз сделал несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов, после чего ответил: 

— Я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, Дерек. Достаточно. Потому я предвижу, что вы с отцом споетесь и будете замышлять что-нибудь скверное против меня. Или он расстреляет тебя из табельного. В общем, все возможные варианты проходят между этими двумя заглавными идеями. 

Хейл взял Стайлза за руку и произнес своим глубоким, тихим голосом. 

— Все будет хорошо. Я рядом. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, чувак. 

И Стилински расплылся в идиотской улыбке. Дерек называл его «чуваком» только в особенных случаях. 

— Я так и представляю себе, как ты будешь делать мне предложение: Стайлз, чувак, выходи за меня. 

Хейл серьезно посмотрел на своего парня и сказал: 

— Но ведь это ты будешь делать мне предложение. 

Стилински рассеянно уставился на Дерека. 

— Почему это я? 

— Ты был инициатором знакомства с родными. Ты предложил нам съехаться. Я просто уверен, что ты планируешь сделать мне предложение. Только гадаю как. Найду ли я кольцо в коробке под елкой, или ты сделаешь все более официально? 

Стайлз посмотрел на висящий на отцовской двери рождественский венок, как на смертный приговор. Затем перевел взгляд на спокойного Дерека. 

— Готов выбраться из машины? — спросил тот. 

Теперь уже знакомство с местным шерифом так не пугало. Потому что больше всего Стайлз нервничал из-за слов своего парня. Завтра от него будут ждать предложения руки и сердца. Вот черт. Так не хочется разочаровывать Дерека, но Стайлз к этому не готов. Не к браку, с этим проблем нет. Если потребуется — хоть завтра повяжет галстук и отправится под венец. Но о том, кто из них должен делать предложение, они не говорили. И что эта почетная обязанность досталась Стайлзу — вот это настоящий шок. 

— Да, — нарочито веселым тоном отозвался парень. — Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с отцом. 

Хейл отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Стайлз до сих пор не научился определять, когда Дерек начинал его тонко троллить. Зато это помогло отвлечься и не думать о знакомстве с отцом, которое так пугало Стайлза. 

Когда они вышли из машины, Дерек закрыл ее и положил ключ в карман куртки, рядом с коробочкой, в которой лежало кольцо.


End file.
